Gotta Love The Beach!
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: My version of what happened at the beach when Usui was disapproving of what Misaki was supposed to work in. ;


A/N: Alright, well, I know I have many other stories, and I hope to get back to them. But at this moment I am unsure as to if or when I'll get back to them. I simply wished to write a one-shot on this lovely, lovely show we know as Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! :D So! Here it is. ;)  
>Pretty much, this is the scene at the beach when the Maid Latte group work at the beach on vacation! ;D<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly, if the show were mine, there would be quite a bit more kissing and such on the show. ;P

* * *

><p>Misaki knew, that she just couldn't keep herself from work. Even when the whole group was on vacation at the beach! But despite all that, here she was, tying on an apron over the bikini manager had leant her for the uniform. She hadn't expected to see Takumi.<br>"Are you really going out like that?" he asked, startling her out of her thoughts and she jumped, looking behind her to find Usui. "Wha-?" she paused as she felt her face heat up. "Yes, Usui, it's the uniform. Miss Manager wants us to dress like this." she watched his face, searching for any kind of emotion. It felt like hours before she saw him walk towards her with a shirt, tossing it at her. "Put it on." he said.  
>"Usui, I can't." she said, "Look, I need to get out there, they need my help." she said, turning to leave when she felt arms encircle her waist and lips on her back. The nips and sucks at the flesh on her back, had her frozen. It felt like her nerves stopped responding and sending any kind of signals to her brain.<p>

"W-what a..are y-yo-you doing!" she finally managed to get out, nearly squeaking at the sound of her voice. Usui glanced up to her and smirked, his eyes were wide and were shining with a playful desire. Or was it something else?  
>"What do you think? I'm marking you." he said against her skin, his lips brushing the silky flesh with every movement of his mouth. He had intended to just leave it like that, but his emotions and his hormones were getting the best of him.<br>The feel of the shiver that ran up her spine made his smirk widen and he let his hand wander from her down to her thigh. He wanted to see just how far she'd let him go. "Does this feel good, Misa-chan?" he asked, his voice deep with husky desire. "U-Usui...!" she tried to scold him, he was sure. But when she opened her mouth, only a moan left it- one that left his jeans feeling tighter than they've ever been. He let his fingers dance further down and brushed them against her covered womanhood. "Misaki-chan, you feel pretty wet here- are you enjoying this?" he asked pushing just a little harder. He felt her body tense before becoming clay in his hands and relished in the moans that escaped her parted lips.

Misaki couldn't handle it, the feelings that suddenly bombarded her with each brush of his fingers. When those fingers found her womanhood, she was putty in his hands. It felt so odd, but so pleasurable to have him touching her like he did. It was different from when guys tried to touch her. Much different, actually. It felt good. It felt sinfully good.  
>She couldn't respond to him, every time she opened her mouth to respond to anything he said, he'd press just slightly harder and he'd have her moaning. She couldn't remember where they were or what she was doing. She wanted it. She wanted Usui. Those feelings she'd been trying to deny all this time, were shoving their way inside her again. And this time, they were winning.<br>She felt those fingers and the ones holding her begin to trail upwards. And she had to moan in disappointment as those fingers stopped, teasing her and keeping her from releasing as her body so despretely wanted. "Us...Usui...?" she mumbled, trying to figure out what he was was doing when his hands grasped her bikini covered breasts and began to fondle them. She gasped, rubbing her legs together to try and ease some of her arousal. She felt the apron fall from her figure as Usui removed it. She yelped as she felt her body being pressed against the wall and being turned around so her front was revealed to Usui. Including her soaked bikini bottoms.

With this, Usui seemed pleased as he looked over her body, untying the knot that kept her breasts covered he pulled it off and tossed it over to the side before taking in the sight of his topless Misaki. Yes, _his_ topless Misaki. She was his, not anyone elses. And he was going to make sure she knew it.  
>"Misa-chan, you're mine. Not anyone else's. Don't ever let another man see you like this." he declared, letting his lips fall down to her left breast as he took it into his mouth. Letting his tongue play with her nipples. His hand fondling the left.<br>"I-I don't belong...to..Ooh god!" she couldn't keep from releasing the loud moan. And then he switched, and she could feel the other fingers dancing and toying with ties for her bikini bottoms. "Oh god...Ohh...Us-" she was cut off as he bit her neck and left a mark.  
>"Takumi. You will call me Takumi, Misaki." he stated. He wasn't leaving room for argument either.<p>

Misaki gasped, her body was overwhelmed. In such a good, pleasurable way. "Tak...Takumi!" she cried out as she felt a knot well up inside of her, and heard him take an intake of breath. She glanced down, and surely enough, his arousal was easy to see through his shorts. "Us-" she was cut off by a finger pressing inside her through the fabric before pulling back and pulling away altogether.  
>She knew it was punishment for not calling him Takumi. And his punishments would only get worse, and she didn't think she could handle that right now.<br>"Takumi...Please..I..I need you." her face was redder than lava. Felt as hot as it too.  
>She felt him pause in his movements all together and felt him higher himself to look her in the eyes. His endless blue eyes, oh god..."Please...Takumi..." she couldn't believe she was begging him. But right now, she'd try anything to get him inside of her.<p>

Usui had not expected that by any means; to hear her begging for him to take her. To make love her. It was uncanny, he searched her face, and he smiled. "Your wish is my command, my lady." he stated. He paused once more as he noticed a shining over somewhere, but smirked for a brief moment before he picked her up and laid her down on the futon.  
>He pulled off his shirt, tugged off his pants and boxers and threw them elsewhere so he was sitting before her in all his glory. He leaned down, capturing her lips and exploring her mouth. Elicitating moans from his to-be lover.<br>He pulled away from the passion kiss and smiled down at her. He pulled off the bikini bottoms and tossed them over with the rest of their clothes. He spit into his hand and lubricated himself before leaning up and kissing Misaki passionatly as he slowly entered.

Misaki gasped, moaned, groaned all the words you could think of. Her lips continued to pour out embarrasing sounds as the thick rod entered her. Filling her completely. She'd never experienced anything like it before. And she couldn't say she didn't like it.  
>When she felt Usui lean down and start to play with her right breast again she couldn't help but to wither beneath her. "Takumi...Oh god-! Ah! Takumi...I..I ohh.." she couldn't say what she wanted to say as he thrust in and out of her at an inhuman speed.<br>"I-...Ah! I lo...god..I love you..." she finally managed to speak out the words, and his eyes widened as she said the words he'd been longing to hear.  
>He began to angle into a spot of her that had her nearly screaming in pure pleasure and she saw white rather soon. She came, and following quickly behind was Usui who leaned down ontop of her.<p>

"I love you too, Misaki." he smiled and kissed her lovingly.

Later that day, he met cornered Aoi. "Well, did you enjoy the show?" he asked in that 'I'm in control here and you'd best give me what I want' type of tone. Aoi though, just grinned despite his bright red blush. "Yes, very much so." he stated, smirking. "I suppose you want the tape then?" Aoi asked.  
>"Yes, very much so." Usui smirked that perverted smile as Aoi handed him the tape. "There aren't any others, right?" he asked, looking down at Aoi with a vicious glare. "N-no. That's the only one." Aoi gulped. "Good. Only I get to see that, you got that?" Usui stated possessivly before leaving with a satisfied grin.<p> 


End file.
